


Go for a good heart.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos supporting TK, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: TK Strand Week 2020 - Day 1 • Prompt: “You're so cute when you pout.”Carlos comforts TK after he is not allowed on a call due to his healing injury.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	Go for a good heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ TK Strand Week! ✨
> 
> It's been a while since I've written TK and 911-Lone Star so I'm excited to get back into it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -AJ

TK stared up at the firehouse before him; it somehow looked more immense, more imposing then he remembered. It had been around three weeks since TK had been shot, after tearing his stitches during the solar flare TK had to take an extra week to heal. TK had been itching to get back to work ever since he had woken up in that hospital.

Now he was back.

"Hey, you good kid?" Owen asked. It was then TK realised he hadn't moved from his seat in his father's car and had just been staring up at the station house.

TK cleared his throat, taking in a slow breath, "Yeah yeah just..."

Owen reached over and gave Tk's shoulder a slight squeeze, "It's okay to be nervous son-"

"I'm not nervous its just...been a while," TK deflected, leaning closer in his seat to look up at the building.

"You know you can still take time off-" Owen started but TK shrugged his dad's hand off his shoulder and stepped out of the car.

TK closed the door and leaned on the roof, looking across at his father, "I'm good," He tried to assure but his father's raised eyebrow told him he didn't believe him. "I promise." He assured, tapping the roof of the hood before heading to the large doors.

TK stayed a few steps ahead of Owen, he could hear the crew talking and laughing from inside. He rounded the corner and saw the 126 washing down one of the trucks. TK felt all his nervousness and tension fade away as he crossed the threshold. He just stood there for a moment with a shy smile, watching his teammates smile and banter. 

After a moment Judd caught TK's eye's, his signature grin breaking out on his face. He threw his wet cloth down onto the table, "Well look who's back," He called, causing the rest of the crew to turn around as well.

Judd walked over and pulled TK into a side hug, careful of his shoulder, 

After Judd pulled back Paul stepped forward, clasping his shoulder "Good to have you back man it hasn't been the same without." He gave TK's shoulder a pat.

The men stepped back and Marjan wrapped her arms around TK's shoulder, pulling back and holding his face in his hands, "You promise you aren't going to get into any more trouble," She teased, a playful smile on her face.

"Imma try," He said, smiling back at his crew, his family.

"So, does this make you the probie now?" Mateo asked, earning a laugh from the crew and TK.

"Afraid not  _ probie _ **." ** TK smiled.

"You'll always be our probie," Judd said, giving the kid and wink and nudging his shoulder.

"Alright, alright everyone back to work," Owen laughed. TK spun around, having forgotten his father was even there. The crew gave TK a few more smiles before heading back to cleaning the truck. Owen stood in front of TK, his arms crossed over his chest. "No heavy lifting, no coming on calls," TK's face must have revealed his displeasure because Owen continued to talk before TK could protest, "Those were the rules," Owen stated.

TK rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side, "I didn't think you'd take them so literally," He said.

"Light work that's all," Owen ordered, nodding his to the truck before heading off into the office.

TK let out a content breath, looking around the station that had become his home.

After an hour or so the bell rang and everyone jumped into action. TK started to sprint over to his gear when his dad's hand appeared in front of him, "The rules?" Owen called over the bell.

TK sighed, shaking his head, "Oh come on, I'll-I'll hand out water," He tried to argue, but he could tell from his fathers face that there was no changing his mind. TK stepped back from his dad with a finale sigh, watching as the team jumped onto the truck and rushed out of the station.

TK had been in the gym for around 20 minutes after the crew left, he needed to blow off some steam, needed to do something instead of just sitting around and waiting.

TK had his headphones in, the volume turned up high. TK spirited on the machine, pushing himself as far as he could go. TK felt a sharp pain go through his lungs. TK quickly hit the stop button and jumped onto the side of the treadmill as it slowed. TK grabbed the towel in front of him and wiped his face down, throwing it off to the side. 

TK staggered down of the machine and turned around to see Carlos leaning against the entrance to the gym. "Carlos!" TK panted.

"Don't stop on my account," He joked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and walking further into the gym.

TK slumped down on the bench, "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, still trying to regain his breath and seeing Carlos in his uniform wasn't helping.

Carlos came to sit next to TK, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I had some free time, thought I'd check-in and make sure you were doing okay?" He said. TK felt some of the tension in his body melt away as he stared at Carlos, "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

TK felt the tension come back into his body, "On a call," He said, looking down at the floor.

Carlos seemed to study TK, his eyes trailing him up and down, "Should you be exercising?" He tentatively asked.

TK pushed himself off the bench, throwing his arms dramatically out to the side, "Really?" he asked exasperatedly.

Carlos reached his hand out to try and catch TK's but TK just walked passed it, pacing frustrated on the spot, "Your lung is still healing," Carlos said. 

"It's fine," TK argued, " _ I'm  _ fine," He snapped, turned away from Carlos to wipe his face again with the towel, taking some steadying breaths but finding his chest was still rising quickly.

"You alright tiger?" Carlos cautiously asked.

TK sighed, shaking his head a little. He turned back around to see a concerned Carlos looking up at him. TK walked back over to the bench, sitting down next to him, "I'm sorry," He breathed, giving Carlos a weak smile, "I just don't like being benched," He quietly said. 

Carlos reached out and took TK's hand, brushing his finger over the top of the hand, "You're not being benched," he tried to assure.

"It feels like it," He groaned, looking down at the floor again.

"It's only one call TK," Carlos said, trying to catch his eye line.

"Yeah for how long?" TK asked, turning to face Carlos, "Weeks, months?" He said, shaking his head, "I just want to get back to work," He lamented, looking around the empty gym.

"You can't right now TK, your still healing," 

"The doctor said I'm fine!" TK argued,

Carlos let go of TK's hand and placed it on his knee, giving it a small squeeze, "She  _ actually _ _ said  _ you need to take it easy and not strain yourself,"

TK playfully rolled his eyes, looking over at his boyfriend, "I know I shouldn't have let you come to that meeting," he smiled.

"You'll be back out there in no time," Carlos said, leaning across to place a kiss on his cheek.

TK  _ knew  _ Carlos was right, he did need to rest and take it easy. That stint on the treadmill had almost completely depleted his energy. He heard Carlos gave a small laugh and TK looked over, his head cocking to the side, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing just..." Carlos studied TK's face, a sly smile on his face, "You're so cute when you pout," He said.

TK laughed, shaking his head and giving his boyfriend a playful shove. Carlos wrapped his arm around TK's shoulder, "I know you wanna get back out there, but you've got to take of yourself first okay? Carlos said.

TK rested his head on Carlos's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment, "Alright," TK said, tilting his head up to look at Carlos, "Not because I need to rest but because you asked," TK joked. 

Carlos laughed placing a kiss on his forehead. The pair sat there for silence, just enjoying each others company. 

TK still didn't like being benched, and he was sure he would complain for as long as he was. But, right now he was content to sit next to his boyfriend, and if he was allowed to spend his spare time doing this, then maybe being benched wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
